


My Angel

by PeachyBaby



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: “You don’t have to sleep over there,” Carol says quietly, beckoning Therese over with her eyes, soft and wanting.





	My Angel

“You don’t have to sleep over there,” Carol says quietly, beckoning Therese over with her eyes, soft and wanting. Carol is propped against her hand, sprawled on the bed haphazardly, and Therese nearly stumbles into her arms. Carol holds her, hand resting behind her head, pressing her close, and Therese presses a kiss against her cheek, reveling in the softness. Carol kisses her, only a graze against her mouth, and Therese can feel herself trembling against Carol’s mouth, kisses her again, harder this time. Carol turns her gently so she’s on her back. Pressing an eager kiss to her mouth, flicking her tongue against Therese’s lips. Therese whimpers softly, opening her mouth to let Carol’s tongue inside. Carols hands skirt up her neck, grasping her chin gently, keeping her close. Therese whimpers into the soft touch, Carols red painted fingers steady against her jaw. They kiss and Therese wants to cry out, this is where she belongs, right here under Carol, gently grinding her hips against Carol’s stomach.Carol presses kisses down her throat, carefully unbuttoning the buttons of her blouse, until she can pull the two pieces of fabric apart, Therese sighs as Carol nibbles at her collarbones.

 

“My angel,” she whispers into Therese’s skin. Therese reaches up, tangling her hands into Carol’s blonde hair, her blunt nails scratching gently at Carol’s scalp.

 

“I wanna see you,” Therese murmurs, moving her hands down to tug eagerly at Carols shirt, tugging it out of her pants. Carol just chuckles and pulls off the offending garment, and Therese’s fingers move to fumble with the clasp of Carol’s bra, unhooking it, letting it fall away to reveal the heavy swell of Carol’s breasts. Therese whimpers, bobbing her head down to take a nipple into her mouth, sucking until her cheeks hollow slightly, and Carol moans at the touch, feeling Therese nibble at her nipple, feeling it pebble between her teeth. Nips up the curve of her breast before kissing her again. Carol lets her hand cup Therese’s breast, palming if lightly, before pinching the bud between her thumb and fore finger, admiring the squeak that Therese makes in response. They kiss again, and Therese can feel the soft weight of Carol’s breasts against her own.

 

“Beautiful,” Carol whispers, kissing down her neck again, down her chest, swirling her tongue against the softness of Therese’s ribcage and belly.

 

“Mama,” Therese hushes out, and immediately turns pink at the affectionate name. Carol smirks, popping open the button of Therese’s pants, slipping a hand inside, the angle is all wrong but Carol deals, as she slides her fingers across soft pink.

 

“Is that what you want, angel, for mama to take care of you?” Carol coos, and Therese’s hips buck into Carol’s fingers, seeking out pressure. “Use your words, darling,” Carol responds, pulling her fingers back momentarily to scooch Therese’s pants down her legs, off her feet. Leaving her in a soft pair of white undies, and a parted blouse.

 

“Yes,” Therese murmurs, and Carol smiles then, pressing her fingers against the softness of Therese’s cunt, through her panties. Rubbing circles around her clit. Therese whines, wiggling her hips.

 

“Pretty girl,” Carol whispers, pulling down Therese’s underwear till they’re bunched at her thighs. Carol slips a finger inside of her and Therese moans, fucking herself down onto the slender digit. Carol’s thumb presses against her clit and Therese can feel herself gush wetness against her thighs.

 

“My angel,” Carol murmurs, leaning forward to bring their mouths together softly. Therese is breathing hard, coming in shallow pants, and she can barely keep up with kissing Carol as the fingers inside of her pump and curl and press.

 

“Lord, mama, i need-“ Therese mumbles into Carol’s mouth. “I need you, please,” Therese is murmuring nonsense at this point, can feel her climax burning hot in her abdomen.

 

“What do you need, darling,” Carol whispers, kissing down her neck, nibbling at the soft skin there.

 

“Please, please, mama, I need’t cum,” Therese babbles, head lolling to the side, allowing Carol more access to her neck.

 

“You’ve been so good, Therese, let go, darling, mommy’s got you,” Carol says quietly, letting her thumb swirl faster around her clit.

With a string of garbled whines and moans, Therese cums quicker than she expected, hard and long, with stars against her eyes. Carol eases her through it, cooing soft praise.

Therese comes down slowly, and Carol slips her fingers out as Therese groans. Carol kisses her then, soft and open mouthed, and Therese can tell she’s trying to hide how agitated she is.

 

“I wanna take care of you,” Therese says, pulling back from the kiss. “I wanna make you feel good, Carol,” Therese says, pressing kisses down Carol’s neck, wishing she could leave deep purple marks on her skin. Carol moans softly as Therese moves them to rest between Carol’s thighs. Takes a nipple in her mouth and sucks, reveling in the way that Carol holds back a moan, and keens into her mouth. She gives the other nipple the same treatment, tugging on the other gently, feeling it pucker between her fingers. Kisses down Carol’s stomach and pulls down her underwear. Carol is wet, wetter than Therese had expected, and Therese take a long lick through Carol’s arousal, reveling in the taste. Carol groans above her, hands threading into Therese’s hair encouraging her closer. Therese settles between Carols legs and dips down to take Carols clit in her mouth, suckling gently at the sensitive bud. Carol sighs into the soft light of the hotel room, letting herself soak in the pleasure of Therese’s mouth hot on her cunt. Therese slips a finger inside, feeling the wetness slide down her finger, warm heat enveloping it. Carol moans, and Therese smiles against her clit, licking at it between her teeth. Therese sucks, and presses inside, drawing out a lazy moan from Carol, who twitches under her ministrations.

 

“Kitten, you’re so good,” Carol mumbles, tugging lightly at Therese’s hair. Therese makes a steady pace, fucking into Carol, lazily lapping at her clit. Therese is moaning too, vibrations sending a jolt up Carol’s body. Carol doesn’t take much until she’s cumming, clenching around Therese’s fingers and moaning out praise. Therese eases her down, fucking her through the after shocks until Carol’s tugging on her hair to stop. Therese smiles at the older woman underneath her, peppering kisses up her body as she makes her way back up to kiss Carol soundly on the mouth. Discarding her blouse finally, she curls into Carol’s touch, pressing needy kisses against Carol’s lips, and Carol smiles.

 

“My girl,” she murmurs, slipping an arm around Therese’s waist. Therese can feel sleep creeping into her bones, pooling in her stomach with the waning arousal.

They fall asleep like that, naked limbs tangled, in a way that makes Carols heart warm.

Things will figure themselves out. Eventually. (Eventually)


End file.
